


无可奉告

by jiuxiao



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:08:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21791122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jiuxiao/pseuds/jiuxiao
Relationships: Hank Anderson/Connor
Kudos: 14





	无可奉告

汉克一直觉得“无可奉告”是那些明星们面对记者的专用词了，但他万没想到，就在今天，他说这句话已经是第16次了。

“无可奉告！！”

老警探狠狠的摔上车门，一踩油门，在那些记者还在探头探脑的时候，飞快溜掉了。

说起来，他今天被4家电视台以及5家报纸各种骚扰，电话、短信、甚至追到警局门口来，这全是拜某位“明星”所赐。

这位“明星”就是康纳，他的搭档，曾经的。

汉克不是没想过让RK800继续做他的搭档，至少在那个早晨他们重逢在盖瑞汉堡车的门口时，他的的确确是这样想的，而康纳也表达了同样的意愿。

但世界总充满了一些令人啼笑皆非的不可预知性，比如他们谁也没想到，康纳……一夜成名了。

其实从被称为自由之夜的那个晚上，在数家媒体的镜头之下，RK800从模控生命仓库唤醒了数千仿生人走上街头，并且最后与那位仿生人救世主一起站在了集装箱上之后，就注定了他不可能再回到从前“警用型仿生人”的身份中去，DPD也很无奈，但DPD也不能接受每次自己的警员出现场旁边都挤满了粉丝和狗仔队吧？

是的，就是有这么夸张，谁也说不清楚为什么，短短时间内，RK800、康纳这个名字就变得“明星化”了起来，某些方面上他的热度甚至超过了耶利哥的那几位，尤其是模控生命还出来在这个热度上加了一把火——重新接任模控生命总裁的卡姆斯基先生亲自表示，RK800是他最完美的杰作，是他的“天使宝贝”……

“FUCK！跟他有什么关系？我记得你出厂的时候他退休很多年了？怎么就成他的‘作品’了？ ”

连汉克都只能对着在电视新闻上夸夸而谈的仿生人之父目瞪口呆，康纳就更是只能苦笑了。

但是有什么办法呢，RK800仅仅回到DPD才不到一个月，就被迫结束了他的警员生涯，离开了他的搭档，成为了仿生人新领袖团体中的核心一员，而且在模控生命的授意下，他成为了仿生人与政府急模控生命三方合谈的重要“谈判专家”，甚至在跟卡姆斯基先生一起接受媒体访谈时被对方恶作剧的亲吻了一下脸颊。

好在于他现在已经习惯了面对摄像机和话筒了——刚开始他几乎很难克制住自己不去骇入它们，优秀的社交模块让他能游刃有余的应对各种媒体活动，同时也让他莫名其妙就成为了“最受欢迎仿生人偶像”。

这个称号让他茫然，让他不能理解，为什么是偶像？他不应该是谈判专家吗？为什么会有这样奇怪的投票？为什么参与投票人员中人类居然占了半数以上？

好吧，但不管怎么说，对康纳而言，这些其实都无所谓，粉丝和媒体的关注虽然某些程度上对他的工作造成了一定影响——比如偶尔会收到花或者被要求签名什么的——但这些影响几乎可以忽略不计，他也从不去在意，他唯一的希望只有赶紧推动仿生人新政府的组建以及加快跟人类政府的各项合谈，因为只有做完这些，他才能脱离目前的身份，才能再回到DPD，回到安德森副队长的身边……如果那时候汉克还愿意接受他这个搭档的话。

所以，小仿生人抱着自己单纯的目标，勤勤恳恳的干活，任劳任怨的加班，只偶尔会抽出很短的时间来给自己一点小小的奖励，比如去安德森副队长的家里探望一下……相扑。

对此，汉克是很欢迎的，只要康纳有空——可怜的RK800现在简直比总统还要忙，总统至少还需要睡觉——汉克愿意推掉球赛不去酒吧总之用自己的一切时间来陪康纳，吃着康纳动手煮的土豆浓汤，听小仿生人说说最近的状况，一起出去溜溜狗什么的。

他们都很享受这样的时光，心照不宣的打算将这份快乐继续下去，但坏就坏在，他们似乎都低估了康纳的“知名度”。

就在昨天，康纳从他家离开以后，仅仅一夜的时间，数张偷拍的照片就传遍了网络——康纳牵着他的狗跟他一起散步的，康纳提着购物袋挽着他的手一起回家的，康纳站在他家门口与他道别的……照片上RK800穿着他的卫衣，脸上带着幸福的笑容，而与之相应的，是各大网站挂在照片下的标题——

“最受欢迎仿生人偶像恋情曝光？”

“搭档？情人？谈判专家夜会DPD副警长！”

“仿生人领袖疑与人类同居！”

……

同时，还有铺天盖地的评论与转发，有哀嚎他们的偶像“被人类抢走”了的，有探讨异常仿生人性取向问题的，有猜测这背后是否存在“权色交易”的，甚至也有开始八卦他俩“地下恋情史”的，总之，等到安德森副队长美美的睡了个懒觉，然后被他好友兼上司忍无可忍用电话轰炸醒的时候，网络上关于他跟康纳的“暧昧关系”已经传得沸沸扬扬了。

汉克.安德森人生第一次体会到了明星的痛苦，哦不，是明星绯闻对象的痛苦，那些狗仔队们连他很多年前破获红冰走私案件的新闻图片都翻了出来，如果不是有杰弗瑞用警方名义连警告带威胁的替他挡掉不少麻烦的话，他怕是要连老底都扒光了。

不过，比起自己这边还能用一连串“无可奉告”来回避的纠缠，汉克其实更担心的是康纳。

他承认自己的确很喜欢跟康纳在一起的感觉，因此他默许了这个小仿生人常常大半夜跑到他家里来翻他冰箱睡他沙发还撸他狗的行为，他甚至为了康纳专门准备了存放钛食品的小冰箱、把自己的旧卫衣作为康纳专属的家居服、在浴室放上仿生人专用的皮肤涂层护理液…但他从来没有想过会因此为康纳带来麻烦！

也怪自己很少上网，他甚至都不知道从前整天跟在他身边绕来绕去的小贵宾犬什么时候就成了人气偶像了？

老警探叹了口气，在回到家后他犹豫再三，最终拨通的康纳的电话，他觉得他应该跟康纳道个歉，必要的话，他应该告诉康纳别再来探望他、别再造成这样的误会。

但电话接通后，他突然又不知道该怎么开口了， “对于我被误认为你的恋人这种事” 这让一个五十三岁的老男人说出来实在太难为情了，幸好，短暂的沉默之后，康纳先开了口。

“副队长，抱歉……”RK800那特殊的声线中明显带着一丝紧张，他说：“我不知道会这样，我给你带来麻烦了……”

“不不、没关系！我不介意！”

重点是你啊，傻孩子，汉克在心里轻轻的叹了口气，他已经五十多岁了，就算被人误会或者被传以怎样的流言他也无所谓了，反正这一生他什么没经历过呢？但是康纳不同，那孩子还这样年轻，如果以人类的说法，正是“风华正茂”的时候，可不能因为自己而毁了形象，毕竟跟一个半老头子暧昧不清实在算不得什么好传闻。

“我该怎么回应，副队长……”

电话那边的声音显得小心翼翼，可怜的孩子，汉克想，他一定还没经历过这种事。

“告诉他们真相，别在意他们说什么，重要的是你自己，康纳，如果你实在不知道该怎么说，就告诉他们四个字——‘无可奉告’。当然，需要的话，我可以配合你。”

我可以不再跟你有任何关系，甚至可以离开底特律，汉克叹了口气，揉了揉相扑凑过来的脑袋，这大狗现在一听见有康纳的声音出现就呼哧呼哧摇着尾巴蹭过来，俨然已经叛变了他这个老主人。

“我明白了，副队长。”电话那边传过来康纳似懂非懂的回答，“稍后我还有个政府的发布会，我先挂了，汉克。”

“好。”

汉克挂断电话，惆怅的看着厨房里的小冰箱，那里存放着RK800型号适用的蓝血，旁边属于人类的冰箱里还有康纳昨天给他做的烤鸡，用印刷体写成的“多吃蔬菜少吃甜甜圈”的纸条还贴在门上，他们甚至还约好了三天以后一起去给相扑选一款新的项圈，但他想康纳大概不会再来了。

发了一小会儿呆以后，汉克还是打开了电视，有关康纳的新闻他一向不会错过的。

电视里正在转播的是康纳和政府联合发布的第四次合谈最新进程新闻采访会，镜头前的RK800将从前的灰色制服换成了西装，面对记者的提问回答得坦然自若，只有在被问到关于仿生人与人类婚姻法案是否会提前通过的时候，谈判专家的脸上稍微露出了一丝羞赧，而这一丝不一样的表情当然也没逃过记者们的眼睛，接下来的问题，就大多开始违规的转向关于康纳个人以及他的“绯闻”，甚至有刁钻的问到康纳究竟是以一个仿生人领袖的身份代表仿生人利益，还是会因为个人情感而偏向人类？

对于这些或者是出于善意好奇或者是出于恶意刁难的问题，康纳显然应对得没有之前流畅了，连汉克都不禁为他捏了一把汗，这孩子果然还是太“年轻”了，哪里能招架得住人类的穷追猛打呢？根本就不应该去回应啊！

果然，在又一次被追问到“对于最近的传闻您能给个解释吗”的时候，小仿生人额角的灯圈闪成了黄色，但仅仅两秒又再次恢复了平静，RK800扶了扶话筒——

“作为被仿生人和人类共同信任的谈判专家，我不会因为个人问题而偏向任何一方，并且，对于最近传闻中提到的我与安德森副队长的关系，我只能说四个字……”他说，“ **这是真的** 。”


End file.
